


The Third Act

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Dating, Episode: s04e04 A ia la aku (From This Day Forward), Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, POV Steve, Pining, Steve/Catherine and Danny/Gabrielle Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When Danny explains how the "third act" is supposed to make him feel warm and fuzzy when the couple gets back together at the end of the movie with expansive hand gestures, Steve still doesn't understand. But he is feeling pretty warm and fuzzy about Danny.





	The Third Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/794858.html?thread=102236906#t102236906): _any Fandom - m &m - watching a cheesy comedy_

"I don't understand. This is supposed to be a romantic comedy. This is neither romantic nor funny."

When Danny explains how the "third act" is supposed to make him feel warm and fuzzy when the couple gets back together at the end of the movie with expansive hand gestures, Steve still doesn't understand. But he is feeling pretty warm and fuzzy about Danny.

That feeling only grows when Danny says that he is "very hip to this specific genre of cinema." It's so Danny of him to bust out the ten-dollar words like that.

When Steve declares that this is the worst movie of his life, Danny laughs, his gorgeous smile lighting up the dark theater, and Steve understands that his life is a bad romantic comedy.

He desperately wants to kiss Danny, even if they are on a double date with their girlfriends. That is romantic, funny, and pathetic all at once. 

Steve is grateful for the phone call that brings them both into work. He would rather focus on the case and try to avoid thinking about this particular, panic-inducing revelation. Steve doesn't know what Danny is thinking, but he doubts that Danny knows that they're in the third act. This isn't a movie, and Danny might not get together with him at the end. That thought depresses Steve more than it should.


End file.
